1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive conversation-learning system and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to the interactive conversation-learning system and the method thereof utilizing a plurality of conversation routes to connect sentence patterns for use in conversation learning or training.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, English is a commonly used language all over the world. With the coming of the age of globalization, it is important for non-English speakers to have good abilities of speaking and listening in English. However, speaking, listening, reading and writing are the most important skills in learning a foreign language.
In foreign-language training, there is a need of providing a digital language-learning system as an auxiliary tool. However, the digital foreign-language-learning system focuses on vocabularies, pronunciations and grammars that cannot imitate conversations to utilize the foreign language in real-life situations.
Currently, a foreign-language-conversation software is designed by the contents of conversation textbooks, including standardized dialogues, standardized sentence structures and standardized vocabularies which limit the conversation training within standardized situations. Thus, by way of example, the foreign-language-conversation software will provide a standardized question sentence: “What time is it?” and will request a standardized answer sentence: “It's seven.” Accordingly, the trainees must follow and read the standardized answer sentence, such that the software can evaluate the trainee's answer in the computer system.
Such foreign-language-conversation software during use has some drawbacks as follows:
1. The sentence structures for use in conversation training are standardized and limited within a predetermined set, such that the scopes of conversation topics cannot be broadened, and such that some other types or combinations of the sentence structures cannot be possible to practice. For example, in the conversation training of a shopping topic, the sentence structures may be focused on standardized issues of choosing an article, inquiring of price and making a decision, and may lack the issues of negotiating a price or payment.
2. The foreign-language-conversation software provided with a number of standardized sentence structures lacks correlations between different sentences and cannot imitate various logically thinking conversation situations.
3. The foreign-language-conversation software can be only used to recognize and evaluate the trainees' responses according to their pronunciations, grammars and vocabularies. Disadvantageously, the conventional foreign-language-conversation software cannot be used to recognize the completeness of different conversation steps in the foreign-language training.
As is described in greater detail below, the present invention provides an interactive conversation-learning system and a method thereof in such a way as to mitigate and overcome the above problem.